


Food Thief

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.Kara steals food from Lena one too many times.





	Food Thief

Kara and Lena sat relaxing on Lena's couch watching an old movie. Lena smirked at Kara as she stuffed another pot sticker in her mouth. 

"What?!" Kara asked as she adjusted her glasses. "Nothing." Lena said as she looked back at her plate.

Kara reached over grabbing a piece of cheese off Lena's plate. "Stop it!" Lena scowled and Kara just grinned at her. 

Lena sighed and picked up her salad thinking at least that would be safe. Kara grinned and plucked a piece of chicken out of her salad. 

"Kara.." Lena warned only to get a silly grin in return. Lena returned her attention back to the movie when a hand came over snatching a crouton and Lena sighed.

"Quit it, or I'll bite!" Lena snapped and Kara's mouth fell open. "You wouldn't!" she squeaked.  

Lena just glared in response and Kara shrunk away to finish eating her pizza. Lena smirked to herself and finished her meal in peace, until the ice cream. 

When a spoon came over and dipped in her ice cream. Lena glared. "That's it." she sat her bowl down and turned towards Kara whose eyes widened. "Lena no.."  
"I warned you.." Lena frowned before leaping towards Kara. Kara squealed but caught Lena. 

"Where do you want it?" Lena breathed in Kara's ear.

"Want what?" Kara asked as she struggled against Lena.   
"Oh!" Kara exclaimed as Lena's teeth sunk into her earlobe .

"I told you I'd bite." Lena whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Kara went stone still and Lena glanced down at her in worry.

"I should've stole food before." Kara whispered and Lena laughed in response.


End file.
